


With Sweet Affection

by Bettybot (Lizbettywrites)



Series: The Ways They Said "I Love You" [17]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizbettywrites/pseuds/Bettybot
Summary: "Listen to her laughing, snuggle up and say, 'Now I'm with you baby, the loneliness is over.' I do my best to give her love that lasts forever. It seems like everything I do I'm doing better." —Huey Lewis and The News, "Doing It (All For My Baby)"





	1. On a post-it note

Cyclonus was not in the habit of taking mid-shift stasis naps, yet, as he reset his optics in the dim light of his habitation suite, he was forced to concede that he had been in need of this defrag.

A datapad lay on the recharge slab near his head. He felt a little older as he carefully sat up and had to feel along its edges for the power button. The signature at the bottom of the note caught his attention first, and his spark pulsed a little harder at the careful, large glyphs. He read the message.

_Gone to movie night at Rewind’s. You seemed tired, so get some rest, okay? There's fuel on the desk. Feel better!_

_P.S. Let me know if the singing lesson is still on._

_P.P.S. Comm me if you need anything at all._

_Tailgate_

His glyph for the first part of his name had a little horn shapes added to it. The effect would have been juvenile were it not so strangely touching. Cyclonus read the note again and turned his attention to the cube of energon on his desk. Tailgate’s concern was endearing.

He took a sip of the fuel and gagged at the oversweet taste. What in Cybertron’s name had he put in this?

Cyclonus shook his head. He drank the whole cube.


	2. On a post-it note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reference, this takes place right after Lost Light #2.

Tailgate regained consciousness as Cyclonus reached the door to their current (temporary) hab. The little bot stirred sluggishly in his arms, the motion a far cry from his aggression on their excursion to the battleground.

“Cyclonus?” he mumbled.

Cyclonus laid him back on the berth, taking care not to jostle him. “Yes?”

“You know I can't read your mind, right?”

“Of course.”

A small, strong white hand seized his wrist before he could attach the recharge cable. “Then you—you gotta answer… about you and me, you gotta tell me sometime, okay? ‘Cos words… they're not always true, but they're important, too.”

Cyclonus’ spark lurched. Now was not the time: with all that was going on with Tailgate, it would be imprudent to complicate…

That bright blue visor glowed up at him, accompanied by an EM field pulsing a concoction of hope and fear, and he knew, _he knew_ , that it took all of Tailgate’s newfound bravado to push the question as far as he had. Should Cyclonus ignore this time, there would likely not be another.

Instead, he bent down and pressed his forehelm against Tailgate’s. He couldn't force the reluctant words to leave his vocalizer, but that silent acknowledgement brought a flare of joy to Tailgate’s visor. His field relaxed as Cyclonus used the distraction to slide the recharge cable home.

Tonight, that was enough.


End file.
